The present invention relates to a cream and in particular to one which floats on hot and cold beverages whilst maintaining its inherent stability and remaining immiscable with other liquids, whether hot or cold. The cream is particularly suited for use instead of conventional pouring cream.
Fresh cream is often used as a topping for both hot and cold cakes, puddings and desserts. Cream is similarly used as a topping on hot beverages particularly on coffee liqueurs. Ireland is famed for its Irish or Gaelic Coffee, which traditionally consists of a measure of Irish whiskey, sugar and strong black coffee, the solution stirred and topped off with slightly aerated heavy cream. Many permutations and combinations of this drink exist presently using multiple variations of spirits to be mixed with the coffee including: brandy (French Coffee) and vodka (Russian Coffee), to name but a few. The common factor between all of these liqueur coffees is the cream as a topping.
The signature of the liqueur coffee is a black layer of coffee topped with the white layer of cream. It takes a very skilled bartender to be able to apply the cream to the top of the beverage without it sinking into the black coffee below. The true flavour of the liqueur coffee is obtained by drinking the dark coffee and liqueur through the cream. Additionally, appearance is important. The cream should not mix into the coffee but should present a distinct layer. Ideally, there should be a black liquid topped by an almost white head or layer. In order for the cream to float it must be slightly aerated and therefore must be whipped. However, the shelf life of the cream is very short. Often, the cream sinks into the coffee destroying the colour and concept of this traditional drink. If the cream is over whipped, such as the cream that comes from a storage can which is often used on liqueur coffees, the cream is too stiff destroying the essence of drinking the coffee through the cream and the stiff cream quickly descends into the coffee below producing in any case an unsightly beverage which additionally does not provide the desired tasting experience.
An additional characteristic of cream which is not ideal is that when used on hot beverages such as coffee, the cream melts with the hot temperature. The properties of the melted cream do not at all resemble those of the fresh cream from the refrigerator. The cream is runny and not as flavourful.
Cream with its excellent taste and organoleptic feel, as with foods that are delicious, is high in saturated fats. Continual consumption of saturated fats has been shown to be involved in the development of degenerative diseases including cardiovascular disease, cancer, diabetes, multiple sclerosis (MS) and many more. Thus, it is now not considered wise to over indulge in saturated fats. Thus to frequently consume cream as a topping for drinks and desserts is not presently a popular thing to do where health is concerned. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a low fat cream topping.
In this specification, unless otherwise indicated, the term cream refers to an emulsion of fat globules encased in protein or a cream substitute that has the organoleptic mouth feel qualities of natural cream and can additionally contain alternative fat to milk fat, protein, emulsifiers and stabilisers.
The term xe2x80x9cfluid gelxe2x80x9d refers to a gel that has been sheared after setting, or during he process of setting.
The term xe2x80x9cmilk fatxe2x80x9d refers to the fat that is unique to milk.
The term xe2x80x9cfluid gelling agentxe2x80x9d refers to the active ingredient which when mixed with water at concentrations sufficient to form a solid gel can subsequently be sheared to form a fluid gel.
The invention concerns a cream wherein the cream includes a fluid gelling agent, the fluid gelling agent is at a concentration sufficient to form a solid gel which is subsequently sheared.
The advantage of having a fluid gel present in combination with the cream is that it forms a matrix and essentially encapsulates the fat in the cream. This has the effect to confer the specific gravity properties of the fat to the gel enabling the cream to float on both hot and cold drinks.
Surprisingly, the cream containing the matrix formed around the fats does not melt when poured carefully onto a hot beverage. The matrix formed, encapsulating the fats, protects the fat from the heat of the hot beverage. Additionally, the matrix also protects certain gelling agents with melting points lower than the temperature of a hot beverage from melting due to the formation of a complex between the gelling agent and the cream or milk protein conferring a resistance to heat.
In a preferred embodiment, the concentration of the gelling agent present is greater than 0.05% by weight and does not exceed 2% ideally the concentration is greater than 0.15% by weight and does not exceed 0.3% by weight.
There is a minimum concentration of gelling agent necessary.
In one embodiment, the gelling agent is a hydrocolloid gelling agent. In another embodiment, the gelling agent is selected from the group comprising: gellan gum; pectin; agarose; carrageenan; locust bean gum, agar and other hydrocolloids, or combination of hydrocolloids that form stable fluid gels. It is advantageous to use hydrocolloid gelling agents as they successfully product stable fluid gels.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the fat content is preferably between 10% and 40% by weight, most preferably 18-40% and ideally 22 to 30%.
The presence of the matrix encapsulating the fat enables the inclusion of fat to high levels. It also enables the reduction of the fat to low levels, without affecting the organoleptic or mouth feel quality of the cream.
In an especially preferred embodiment, the fluid gelling agent is heat resistant or forms a complex with the cream or milk protein which confers heat resistance. This confers the properties as previously discussed of enabling the cream to float on hot liquids without melting.
In another embodiment of the invention, an emulsifier is not required.
Ideally, suitable flavourings can be added to the cream and in many instances, the cream further comprises a sequestrant which sequestrant, for example, can be chosen from sodium citrate, sodium hexametaphosphate, and EDTA, or indeed any other suitable sequestrant.
Almost certainly, many creams according to the present invention will have additional fat chosen, for example, by the additional of animal fat, vegetable fat or indeed vegetable oil. Again, additional protein such as chosen from one or more of whey protein concentrate, sodium caseinate, potassium caseinate, soya protein, egg albumin and hydrolysed gelatins may be added.
In many instances, an emulsifier will be added to the cream and suitable emulsifiers are, for example, sodium stearyl lectylate (SSL), lacithin, lecithin derivatives, and glycerol monostearate (GMS).
Further, the invention provides a method of preparing a cream comprising adding to liquid milk containing saturated fat, a fluid galling agent and then, forming a gel and subsequently shearing the gel to form a liquid. Depending on the type of gelling agent, it may or may not have to be hydrolysed prior to mixing with the milk. Emulsifiers may be used prior to formation of the gel. Suitable emulsifiers have been listed above.
Ideally, the gel is homogenised and subsequently the cream product is pasteurised or subject to ultra high temperature heat treatment (UHT). In formation of the cream product, sequestrant is often added which sequestrant can be chosen from very suitable sequestrants. Again, additional fats and protein can be added in the manufacturing process.
The invention will be more clearly understood by way of example with reference to the following description and examples.
The cream is made in two separate operations or parts. In Part 1, the gelling solution is made separately to the rest of the product and added as a hot liquid to the rest of the solutions prior to UHT heat treatment or pasteurisation. Part 2 involves the mixing and heating of the ingredients to form a base for the cream.
A gelling agent can be defined as an agent capable of converting water from a flowable liquid to a gel or solid. A fluid gel is a pourable gel. Examples of gelling agents are gellan gum, agar, gelatin, starch, pectin, carrageenan, agarose, dextran, rhamsan gum, xanthan gum, welan gum, locust-bean gum, tamarind gum, guar gum and methyl cellulose to name but a few. The gelling agent which is preferably used in the present invention is gellan gum, but other agents may be used. Gellan gum is considered heat resistant due to its melting point exceeding 80xc2x0 C.
Gellan gum is a multi-functional gelling, texturising, stabilising, film-forming and suspending agent whose properties offer numerous advantages in the commercial production of food and other products. Gellan gum, the commercial product, is a low acyl product sold under the Trade Mark KELCOGEL(copyright). In order to form a gel, gellan gum must first be hydrated and then allowed to form the gel. Gellan gum forms gels with almost all ions, with divalent ions having a much stronger affinity than monovalent ions. To achieve hydration of gellan gum, ions have to be removed from the aqueous environment as the presence of ions inhibits hydration. A convenient way to do this is to use a sequestrant or ion removing agent, for example sodium citrate, which removes ions and sets up an equilibrium situation. Hydration of gellan gum is easily achieved by dispersing the gum in deionised water, without sequestrant and heating to at least 70xc2x0 C. Ions, such as sodium or calcium, are then added to the hot solution, causing it to gel on cooling. Fluid gels are commonly formed by agitating the gel mix during the cooling cycle which disrupts the normal gel formation process. Fluid gels may also be made by breaking up the gel and shearing it after it has set. Very low levels of gellan gum produce fluid gels, typically in the range of 0.04 to 0.3%. Gellan gum is a fluid gelling agent. in the case of fluid gels made with agents other than gellan gum, those made with agar or carrageenan, for example, the gels do not require the removal of ions in order to hydrate. Therefore, the cream can be made with the powdered gel added with the other dry ingredients added at the start of the manufacturing procedure.
The cream in which gellan gum is used to produce the fluid gel is made in two discrete operations or processes as mentioned above. In the first part, Part 1, the gellan solution is made separately to the rest of the product and added to the rest of the solution as a hot liquid prior to homogenisation. Part 2 involves the addition and heating of the other ingredients.
In the present invention, the gelling solution is made by adding first sodium citrate and then the gellan powder to the water. The mixture must be heated to 80xc2x0 C. while being agitated to ensure the solubilisation and activation of the gellan gum. The gellan solution may also be manufactured by adding the gellan powder to deionised water, with no added sequestrant and heating to above 70xc2x0 C.
As stated above, Part 2 involves the mixing and heating of the ingredients to form the base for the cream. The ingredients consist of fat, water and emulsifier. The general procedure is as follows:
1. The fat, for example milk fat, vegetable fat, vegetable oil or animal fat and some of the water are added to a mixing vessel and heated to 40xc2x0 C. while agitating.
2. Additional protein, for example whey protein concentrate, sodium caesinate, potassium caesinate, soya protein, egg albumin or hydrolysed gelatine and an emulsifier, for example sodium stearyl factylate (SSLxe2x80x94manufactured by the Quest Company), lecithin, lecithin derivatives or glycerol monostearate (GMS) are added to the mixing vessel and heating is continued to 60xc2x0 C. However, it is not always necessary to include an emulsifier.
3. The remainder of the water and heated gelling solution are added to the base mixture and mixed for several minutes to ensure even distribution of the gel.
4. The mixture at 60xc2x0 C. is homogenised using a two-stage homogenisation at 3000 psi in a first stage and then at 500 psi in a second stage. Alternatively, a single stage homogenisation or homogenisation of a much lower pressure could be used. Alternatively, the product is homogenised before the addition of the gellan solution which is subsequently added, mixed and homogenised a second time.
5. Following the homogenisation the mixture is cooled using an agitated jacketed tank and cold water or any type of heat exchanger, for example a scraped surface heat exchanger. It is most important that the mixture receives thorough shearing while cooling. The mixture is cooled to below 13xc2x0 C. Once the gelling agent has set, it is possible to break it up again after cooling using a shearing device to produce a smooth liquid.
6. The cream maybe further modified via the addition of colouring, flavoring or sweeteners. Sweeteners and flavours, for example, fructose, sorbitol and brown sugar flavour may be added to taste either before or after homogenisation and cooling.
7. A sequestrant, for example, sodium citrate, sodium hexametaphosphate or EDTA may be added to the final cream mixture to prevent further gelling. The sequestrant may be added before or after homogenisation and cooling. If the mixture is manufactured from deionised water and butter, oil or washed cream, it is possible that no sequestrant may be needed to prevent age gellation occurring.
8. The product is either ultra high temperature heat treated (UHT) and packed aseptically to produce a product that must be refrigerated after opening the carton or pasteurised to produce a product with a short refrigerated shelf life.
9. The cream which uses gellan gum to provide the fluid gel is made in two stages for two reasons. Firstly, because the gellan gum will not hydrate in the presence of ions, therefore it must be dissolved in deionised water or water with added sequestrant. Secondly, because of the high temperature required to make the solution. However, if other gelling agents are used such as agar or carrageenan, it may be possible to prepare the cream in a one step process.
Part 1 of the manufacturing process would be removed and steps 1-8 of Part 2 would be carried out as previously described, with the addition of the gel powder at step 2 along with the other powdered ingredients.
The fluid gel forms a matrix which encapsulates the fats in the cream. This has multiple effect By. forming a matrix around the fats, the fluid gel acquires the specific gravity properties of the fats in the cream enabling the cream to float on liquids both hot and cold. The cream similarly floats on alcohol containing liquids. Secondly, the matrix formed around the fats protects the fats from the heat of a hot beverage. Thirdly, the gel acts to stabilise the cream.